Chikuso Abunai
by Juri-Jaganshi
Summary: Una extraña maldición ha vuelto a renacer, solo xxxx podrá detenerla. ¿Qué harán los chicos ante esta situación? NADA DE YAOI.


**HISTORIA:**

**Yuske Urameshi es un chico de 14 años, irresponsable, que un día, por propia voluntad, se lanzó a un coche para salvar la vida de un chico que estaba a punto de ser atropellado. En su lugar, Yuske muere. Entonces parte hacia mundo espiritual, donde no esperaban que Yuske hiciera algo así y por lo tanto, no era su hora. El príncipe Koenma le envió al mundo humano convirtiéndolo en un Detective Espiritual. Como primera misión tiene que recuperar los tres tesoros del Reikai; la espada, la esfera y el espejo que estaban en manos de Hiei, Kurama y Gouky. Él mata al primero, ayuda a Kurama y derrota a Hiei. Al final se une a su equipo Hiei y Kurama y con la compañía de su amigo Kwabara emprende las misiones encomendadas por el mundo espiritual.**

PERSONAJES

Nombre completo: Yuske Urameshi.

Edad: 14 años.

Defecto: Es muy presumido y engreído.

Virtud: ¿? ¿Yuske una virtud? Si vive peleando.

Temor: Que Kaiko le pegue una de sus famosas cachetadas.

Color de ojos: Marrones oscuros.

Color de cabello: Negro.

Transformación: -

Descripción: Testarudo y muy maleducado en casos especiales. Muy irrespetuoso a las autoridades de la escuela y nunca cumple con sus tareas. Irresponsable.

Biografía: De un principio había muerto, pero fue revivido por un beso de Keiko. Koenma, después de haber revivido, lo hace una detective espiritual. Su primera misión fue recuperar los tres tesoros: la esfera Gakidama, el espejo de Angokukyo y la espada de Kooma, los habían robado Gooky, Hiei y Kurama. Yuske derrota a Gooky, ayuda a Kurama y se hacen amigos, y vence a Hiei ,el cual no es derrotado totalmente. Luego se le designan nuevas misiones, como ir al torneo de la maestra Genkai, donde lucha contra Rando y obtiene la técnica secreta de la "abuela Genkai", Rei-Kou-Hadou-Ken.

Nombre completo: Kazuma Kwabara

Defecto: Se cree el mejor en todo, cuando casi es todo lo contrario.

Virtud: Para la AMISTAD, Kazuma Kwabara es lo mejor.

Temor: Que Yukina lo rechace.

Color de ojos: Negros

Color de cabello: Naranja

Descripción: Es muy tonto, pero gracioso

Biografía: Es el hermanos de Shizuru Kwabara, y es muy sensible a los fantasmas. Es el mejor amigo de Yuske y enemigo de Hiei, el lo apodó ENANO,, jeje.

Nombre: Hiei Jaganshi

**Edad: aprox. 14 años (humano)**

**Defecto: Es muy gruñón. Ojos abiertos que muerde. (Esto último lo retiro porque si no el Youkai me va a matar).**

**Virtud: Cuando duerme, parece un ángel inofensivo, que no se despierte, Shh...**

**Temor: Que Botán, muy bocona, le diga a Yukina o a Kwabara, que él es su hermano.**

**Transformación: Un monstruo verde con ojos por todas partes.**

**Descripción: Es muy duro con las personas que lo rodean, maleducado en ocasiones y su palabra clave es: "¡¡No me subestimes!!". Es testarudo.**

Biografía:Es un ladrón profesional de Makai y desde su infancia fue dejado de lado. Tiene una hermana menor llamada Yukina una mujer de Hielo (Koorime).  
**Tiene a su poder una espada, (Katana) la cual sabe manejar muy bien. Nunca conoció a su hermana. Con el fin de encontrarla, se implantó el "Ojo maligno" más bien llamado Yagan, luego izo una promesa. Si le decía a su hermana que el era su hermano, le quitarían el Yagan. Nunca tuvo amigos hasta que conoce a Yuske y sus amigos, juntos forman el equipo Urameshi., y su dureza desaparece poco a poco. Desde su nacimiento fue huérfano, ya que asesinaron a su madre para que no influyera sobre las demás mujeres de Hielo, Koorime, ¡La asesinó una amiga!**

**Color de cabello: Negro, con rayas blancas, y reflejos azules oscuros.**

**Color de ojos: Rojos y muy grandes.**

Nombre completo: Shuuichi Minamino. (Igual le dicen Kurama)

Edad: 15 años.

Defecto: ¡¡Ninguno!! No existe en mi casa, buahh...

Virtud: Es muy atrayente. Y además posee todas las virtudes que desee, lo tiene todo.

Temor: Que le toquen el cabello.

Verdadera identidad: Youko Kurama.

Color de ojos: Verdes.

Color de cabello: Rojo intenso.

Descripción: Muy dulce, compresivo y agradecido.

Biografía: Cuando era una zorro, un cazador muy poderoso lo hirió de gravedad y tuvo que huir al Ningekai (mundo de los humanos). Reencarnó en un bebé de una mujer llamada Shiori Minamino. Cuando tenía 10 años abandonó su casa, para ir en busca de uno de los tres tesoros. Se juntó con Gooky y Hiei y juntos los robaron. Pero Kurama los abandonó pues el quería pedirle al espejo Angokukyo que curara a su madre. Koenma les ofreció perdón, a Hiei y a Kurama, si ayudaban a Yuske en sus nuevas misiones.

Nombre completo: Youko Kurama.

Edad: más de 300 años.

Defecto. Los tiene todos.

Virtud: Es muy apuesto.

Falsa identidad: Shuuichi Minamino.

Color de ojos: Amarillo.

Color de cabello: Plateado muy brillante.

Descripción: Despiadado y ofensivo. Muy poderoso.

Biografía: Fue por muchos años una bestia que robaba tesoros de mucho valor, hasta que un incidente cambió su vida. Al crecer junto a su madre, su comportamiento fue ablandando.

Nombre completo: Keiko Yukimura   
**Edad: 14 años** Defecto: Muy gritona. Virtud: Tiene un poder fatal. Su gran cachetada para Yuske. Descripción: Amig**a de la infancia de Yuske**  
**Además de ser muy buena estudiante y muy popular entre sus amigas.**  
**No tiene ningún tipo de poder. Fue la encargada a revivir a Yuske.**  
Siempre le regaña y le pega. Es muy buena amiga de Shizuru, Botán, Yukina, y el recién llegado Puu. 

Color de ojos: Marrones oscuros.

Color de cabello: Marrón.

Nombre completo: Botán.

Edad: 15 años.

Defecto: Es la parlanchina del grupo, se le escapa todo. Una vez casi le dice a Kwabara y a Yukina que Hiei era su hermano.

Virtud: Es inteligente.

Color de ojos: Rosados.

Color de cabello: Celeste.

Descripción: Muy graciosa y respetuosa.

Biografía: Encargada de comunicar a Yuske y sus amigos (más conocidos como el grupo Urameshi) las distintas misiones que encomienda Koenma. Es la secretaria del mundo espiritual. A veces le gusta actuar de gato en situaciones embarazosas o graciosas. La diosa de la muerte, en pocas palabras.

Nombre completo: Koenma.

Edad: de 100 a 300 años de edad.

Defecto: Grita demasiado.

Virtud: Se transforma en un chico apuesto, ¿pero porque con el chupón?

Temor: Que su padre, el Rey Enma, le pegue.

Color de ojos: Marrones

Color de cabello: En su forma de grande su cabello es marrón, pero cuando es chiquito no se sabe.

Descripción: Muy gracioso en su forma pero muy severo.

Biografía: Es el hijo de el rey del Mundo Espiritual, Enma, o sea que el es el príncipe y cuando su padre esta ausente, él se encarga de firmar papeles en su lugar.

Nombre completo: Koto

Color de ojos: ??

Color de cabello: Marrón

Descripción: Todo lo contrario de Yuri. Es muy valiente.

Biografía: Es la primera animadora del torneo

Nombre completo: Yuri

Color de ojos: Rosas

Color de cabello: Verde

Descripción: Es muy miedosa

Biografía: Es la animadora número dos del torneo.

**Técnicas.**

**Técnicas de Yuske Urameshi.**

**Rei-Kou-Hadou-Ken.**

Golpe de la Ola de Luz Espiritual.

**Reikou-Hadou.**

Ola Espiritual.

**Rei-Kou-Gyoku.**

Gema de la luz Espiritual.

**Re-Gun.**

Pistola Espiritual.

**Rei-Kou-Dan.**

Bala de luz Espiritual.

**Técnicas de Kazuma Kwabara.**

**Rei-Ken.**

Espada Espiritual.

**Jigen-Tou.**

Espada Dimensional.

**Técnicas de Hiei Jaganshi.**

**Ja-Ou-En-Satsu-Ken.**

El Golpe Asesino del Diabólico Rey de Fuego.

**Ja-Ou-En-Satsu-Ken.**

La espada Asesina del Diabólico Rey de Fuego.

**Ja-Ou-En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou.**

Abrasador Fuego Asesino del Purgatorio.

**Ja-Ou-En-Satsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha.**

La Ola Asesina de Fuego del Dragón Negro.

**Técnicas de Kurama Youko- Shuuichi Minamino.**

**Látigo de Rosa.**

**Kagon-Retsuzan-Shi.**

Hermoso Ramo Cortante.

**Fu-Ka-Enbu-Jin.**

Formación del Vals Explosivo de Flores.

**Shimaneki-sou.**

La Reunión Mortífera de Pasto.

**Shuku-You-Shokubutsu.**

La Planta Carnívora Demoníaca.

**Ma-Kai no Ojigisou.**

La Planta Sensitiva/ Mimosa del Mundo de los Demonios.

**Kyu-Katsu-Shokubutsu.**

Planta Chupadora de Sangre.

**Janen-Ju.**

El Árbol de los Pensamientos Malignos.

**AHORA, LOS ATAQUES DE LOS VILLANOS.**

**Bakken.**

**Shura- Ninjutu: Hakuen no Kiri **

El truco del ninja shura: la neblina de blanco

**Byakko.**

**Mei ko shoukai ha **

La ola destructiva del tigre rugiente.

**Chu.**

**Sui-Ken **

El golpe del borracho.

**Gamma.**

**Nen baku houju no shou**

Maquillaje para la invocación del vendaje del sello mágico. (no se si lo traduce bien)

**Genbu.**

**Bakuretsu ganshou dan**

La bala de cohete explosiva

**Jin.**

**Shura senpu ken**

El golpe shura del torbellino.

**Rando.**

**Ka shou happa ken.**

El golpe dinamita de la palmera de fuego.

**Risho.**

**Shura nendo toui.**

La invocación shura de la armadura de barro luchadora.

**Suzaku.**

**Ankoku rai jin ken**

El golpe del rayo negro.

**Ankoku you rou jin**

La maligna formación circular negra.

**Rinku goku ankoku rai kou ha**

Las seis olas del infierno oscuro relampagueantes.

**Touya.**

**Ma teki san dan sha**

El tiro de la maligna flauta disparadora.

EL SECUESTRO DE YUSKE.

El capítulo, "el comiendo de la próxima pelea", fue

transmitido en Cartoon Network el día 15 de octubre a las 18:30 hs. Luego del torneo de artes marciales, en el cual Sakio murió en la explosión que él mismo provocó, el estadio quedó destruido, pero dos personas se encontraban en él. En el Ningekai, Yuske y Kwabara estaban cansados por el torneo y no querían ir a la escuela y intentan ir a los videojuegos, pero Kaiko no les deja. Por otro lago, Hiei mataba insectos del mundo espiritual con su rapidez y habilidades pensando que los monstruos de el Ningekai estaba muy activos y que porqué estaría allí ese insecto, pero luego se dijo que no era asunto suyo.

En la escuela de Kurama, miraban los resultados de los exámenes. Un chico que estaba allí dijo: ¡¡Minamino volvió a ser el primero!! Kaito, un estudiante aplicado y por cierot rival de Kurama, estaba en segundo lugar. El profesor le dijo que un segundo lugar no era tan malo, pero Kaito dijo que no solo le importaba la escuela.

En el aula, Kurama leía un libro, dos chicas le comunicaron con mucha emoción que había vuelto a ser el primero. Kurama dijo que debía haber sido suerte. Pero justo ve en hombro de una de sus compañeras, un insecto del mundo espiritual. Las distrae y les dice que es eso, las chicas miran detrás de ellas pero le dicen a Kurama que no hay nada. El ya había quitado velozmente el insecto, ya que ellas no podían ver su velocidad. Dijo después que debía ser su imaginación, las chicas querían platicar con él, pero Kurama dijo que quería terminar de leer su libro. Las chicas se van y Kurama, comienza a examinar el insecto, preguntándose que demonios hacía allí.

Cuando Yuske sale de la escuela con Kwabara, tres chicos, Kido, Kaito, y Yanaguisawa lo invitan a pelear. Pero en realidad lo secuestran, mientras Kwabara se encuentra con Botán en la aula de la escuela, llega Puu y les escribe en el pizarrón que Yuske está secuestrado.

Kwabara y Botán no creyeron eso, hasta ver la mochila de Yuske con una nota en él. La nota decía que había secuestrado a Yuske y que si querían salvarlo, debían ir a la Casona del terror, esa misma noche. Pero sin falta deberían estar Hiei, Kurama y Kwabara.

¿Qué sucederá con Yuske? ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

FRASES SEGÚN LOS CHICOS DE Y UYU HAKUSHO.

Yuske:

Kwabara: ¡¡Le mostraré mi fuerza a Yukina!! ¡¡ENANO!!

Hiei: ¡¡No me subestimes!! Bahh...

Kurama:

Koenma: ¡¡Botán, dile a Yuske que se ponga a trabajar!!

Botán: Ja, ja, ja.

Genkai: ¡¡Tontos!!

Kaiko: Yuske, debes ir a la escuela. Yuske...

Shizuru: ¡¡Kwabara, no llegues a perder por que si no yo te mato!!

Yukina: Tengan cuidado...

Puu: ¡¡Puu!! (Y que va a decir)

PELÍCULAS:

HIEI CHAN:

La historia de Hiei comienza en Koorime. Él nace en el mundo helado de las mujeres de hielo. Por ser un niño lo arrojaron de un precipicio, y lo llamaron "niño prohibido". Su descendencia es el fuego y su hermana es una Koorime, Yukina. Milagrosamente, sobrevivió y una banda de ladrones lo adoptó, aprendió con ellos a ser un asesino y ladrón.

Poco tiempo después, lo fueron dejando de lado, y cuando él se reunía con ellos, paraban de reír y conversar.

SHIZURU KWABARA:

Edad: 17 o 18 años.

Defecto: Ella dice solo la pura verdad.

Virtud: Es muy aliviada.

Ella está enamorada de Sakio, o al menos eso es lo que se muestra en algunos capítulos del torneo... como cuando él muere. Es la hermana mayor de Kazuma y, entre ellos, siempre pelean. Shizuru ve cosas sobrenaturales a pesar de ser una humana compón y corriente. Por ejemplo, puede ver los insectos del mundo espiritual y Kaiko no y también fuma.

ATSUKO URAMESHI:

Es la madre de Yuske. A veces bebe demasiado y se pone ebria. Esta no se preocupa mucho en que anda su hijo, pero cuando este murió sufrió mucho.

GENKAI:

EDAD: 60 años.

Es la maestra de Yuske y es muy ruda. Siempre lo está obligando a entrenarse, pero es muy buena y quiere mucho a su aprendiz. Cuando esta le cedió el Reikohaduoken, se lo sacó porque no quería que muriera, pero Yuske no aceptó esto y soportó el dolor.

GENKAI:

Edad: 60 años.

Defecto: Es muy estricta.

Virtud: Sabe mucho y quiere demasiado a Yuske.

PUU:

TIPO: Bestia.

Puu es el reflejo de Yuske y se ve tan gracioso como él, por eso es su relejo, porque comparten cuerpo y alma, es decir, cuajando Yuske está en problemas Puu lo avisa ya que siente que su "igual" está en peligro y es el primero en avisar a los demás chicos del grupo, como cuando les avisó a Kwabara y a Botán de que Yuske había sido secuestrado.

SHIORI MINAMINO:

EDAD: 40 años.

Es la madre de Kurama, este cuando estuvo enferma, le pidió un deseo al Angokukyo para que la curara de la enfermedad que tenía. Yuske lo ayudó y así ninguno de los dos perdió la vida.

LETRAS DE CANCIONES Y SUS TRADUCCIONES:

**H O H O E M I N O B A K U D A N (opening)**

Yuyu Hakusho Opening Cancion

Machi no Hitogomi katagabutsu katte Hitori bocchi  
Hatenai sougen kaze ga Byun Byun to Hitori bocchi  
Dochi darou Nakitaku naru basho wa  
Futatsu maru o tsukete choppiri otona sa

Mecha mecha kurushii kabe datte fui ni nazeka  
buchi kowasu yuuki to power waite kurunowa  
Mecha mecha kibishii hitotachi ga fui ni miseta  
yasashi sano seidattari surunda roune  
Arigatou gozaimasu!

Ima made nankai yoroshiku to genkini sakendadarou  
Ima made nankai sayonara to naite wakare tadarou

Docchidarou Kurabete ooi kazuwa  
Naka ni ikouru (equal) Kaite choppiri otona sa

Mecha mecha kanashiitoki datte fui ni nazeka  
Norikoeru yuuki to power waitekurunowa  
Mecha mecha yasashii hitotachi ga fui ni miseta  
Kibishisa no seidattari surundaroune  
Arigatou gozaimasu!

REPETIR

Mecha mecha tanoshii tokidatte wasurenai yo  
Itsumade mo yuuki to power nakusanaiyo  
Mecha mecha hitori botchi no hito ni ageru  
Kuchibiru no uragawani kakushite aru  
Hoho emi no bakudan!

**In a crowd on a city street, shoulders bumping, I'm alone  
In an endless prairie, wind blowing hard, I'm alone  
I wonder which is the place I'd want to cry?  
Drawing two circles, I feel just a little grown-up. 1  
Why does the gushing forth of courage and power  
unexpectedly smash the extremely tortuous wall?  
Perhaps it's because of the kindness  
extremely stern people had unexpectedly shown.  
T - h - a - n - k - Y - o - u!  
Instrumental  
Wonder how many times we lively yelled "Nice to meet you"  
Wonder how many times we parted, sobbing "Farewell."  
Wonder which one is more, if I compare?  
Writing an equals sign, I feel just a little grown-up.  
Why does the gushing forth of courage and power  
unexpectedly surpass even extremely sad times?  
Perhaps it's because of the sternness  
extremely kind people had unexpectedly shown.  
T - h - a - n - k - Y - o - u!  
Instrumental  
Why does the gushing forth of courage and power  
unexpectedly break even the extremely tortuous wall?  
Perhaps it's because of the kindness  
extremely stern people had unexpectedly shown.  
T - h - a - n - k - Y - o - u!  
I won't forget the really fun times.  
I'll never lose this courage and power.  
I'll give the extremely lonely person  
something hiding behind my lips:  
A - Smi - le - That's - A - Bomb!**

**En una muchedumbre sobre una calle de ciudad, la golpeadura de hombros, estoy solo  
En una pradera infinita, el viento que hace volar con fuerza, soy solo  
¿Me pregunto cuál es el lugar yo querría gritar?  
Dibujando dos círculos, siento solamente(justo) a un pequeño adulto. 1  
Por qué hace el efusivo en adelante de coraje y poder  
¿de improviso rompa la pared sumamente tortuosa?  
Quizás es debido a la bondad  
la gente sumamente severa de improviso había mostrado.  
g-r-a-ci-as  
Maravilla cuantas veces nosotros animado gritado " Agradable encontrarle "  
La maravilla cuantas veces nos separamos, sollozando "Adiós".  
¿La maravilla que es más, si me comparo?  
La escritura un iguala el signo, siento solamente(justo) a un pequeño adulto.  
Por qué hace el efusivo en adelante de coraje y poder  
¿de improviso sobrepase veces aún sumamente tristes?  
Quizás es debido a la severidad  
la gente sumamente amable de improviso había mostrado.  
g-r-a-c-i-a-s  
No olvidaré el realmente veces de diversión.  
Nunca perderé este coraje y poder.  
Daré a la persona sumamente sola  
algo ocultando detrás de mis labios:  
A - ¡Smi - le - Esto es - un - Bomba!**

**S A Y O N A R A B Y E B Y E (ending 2)**

  
Fukkiru hazu no kokoro ni sotto yokogiru kaze wa yasashiku  
Mukaiatte nigitta te to te wo itsumo tasogare ga tsutsumi tokashite yuku  
Okashii ne Kore-botchi mo nite inai anata to watashi no egao ima dewa  
Kagami wo mite 'ru you na kibun  
Kanashimanai Heiki da kara ne  
Nanige nai aisatsu ni kakurete 'ru "arigatou"  
Sayonara byebye Genki de ite ne  
Watashi kara kiridashita kejime da kara kyatchi shite yo  
  
Tsuisakki made matomo ni mirai no koto hanasenai de ita  
Minoranai omoi no kazu fueru hodo yasashiku natte kita keredo  
Ima dake sukoshi kurai wa togaritakute...  
Kanashimanai Sorosoro iku yo  
Tawai nai aisatsu to machigaete furikaeru  
Sayonara byebye Genki de ite ne  
Nen ni ni-mai kurai no hagaki nara kyatchi suru yo  
  
Kitto itsuka itsuka aeru  
Ii yo Kaesanakute ii yo CD mo burusu hapu mo  
  
Kanashimanai Kanashimanai de  
Fui uchi wo kurau kao misenai de pi to shina yo  
  
Sayonara byebye Genki de ite ne  
Omedetou to dochira ieru toki atte mitai  
  
Kanashimanai Heiki da kara ne  
Nanige nai aisatsu ni kakurete 'ru "arigatou"  
Sayonara byebye Genki de ite ne  
Watashi kara kiridashita kejime da kara kyatchi shite yo  
  
Sayonara byebye Genki de ite ne  
Nen ni ni-mai kurai no hagaki nara kyatchi suru yo  
  
Sayonara byebye Genki de ite ne  
Watashi kara kiridashita kejime da kara kyatchi shite yo

**The pointed second-hand etches time tonight as well ****  
****chi chi chi......... ****  
****Throwing away the homework I can't ever get through with ****  
****SUN OF A GUN! ****  
****It's a rolling dream What I'd like to go after ****  
****If you stop it will get away It's a matter of not losing heart ****  
****That is so Promises are a crime And just a while ago it's the bell for ditching ****  
****Ru Ru Ru......... ****  
****You who never show up are Mebius' goal ****  
****OH, MY GOD! ****  
****I wouldn't want to be with people without tears ****  
****When you're embracing sorrow I'd like to draw you closer ****  
****It's a rolling dream What I'd like to go after ****  
****Even if tomorrow turns pale I shall get it and show you ****  
****It's a rolling dream What I'd like to go after ****  
****If you stop it will get away It's a matter of not losing heart ****  
****It's a rolling dream.........**

**El puntiagudo de segunda mano graba al agua fuerte el tiempo esta noche también   
chi chi chi .........  
Tirando la tarea alguna vez no puedo pasar  
¡SOL DE UN ARMA!  
Esto es un sueño rodante Lo que me gustaría perseguir  
Si usted se para esto se escapará(se marchará) Esto es una materia(un asunto) de no desanimarse  
Es así Promesas son un crimen y solamente(justo) hace un rato esto es la campana para ding ding  
Ru Ru Ru .........  
Usted que nunca se resalta es el objetivo de Mejor  
¡AH, MI DIOS!  
Yo no querría estar con la gente sin rasgones(lágrimas)  
Cuando usted abraza el dolor me gustaría dibujarle más cerca  
Esto es un sueño rodante Lo que me gustaría perseguir  
Incluso si mañana se pone pálido lo conseguiré y le mostraré  
Esto es un sueño rodante Lo que me gustaría perseguir  
Si usted se para esto se escapará(se marchará) Esto es una materia(un asunto) de no desanimarse  
Esto es un sueño rodante .........**

Doing Unbalanced Kissing

In the shattered mirror Your reflected image  
Crying Crying  
A finger tracing the narrow moon  
Are you calling someone The back of love that has gone  
No matter how many times No matter how many times  
Because I knock on your window  
Like a thread being cut  
Your back is pushed by the acceleration of the night  
Only, you you I embrace tightly  
Exchanging unbalanced kisses  
Comes closer to love   
Both your tears and the sorrowful lies  
Sleep in my heart  
A merry-go-round taking you towards yesterday  
Wanting to stop Wanting to stop  
I am searching for the key  
Holding up the sky that seems to crumble  
I bear it alone  
Only, by your side by your side I want to be  
Written with unbalanced kisses  
A scenario of us two  
Even call it love even if it is not strong   
Everything about you hurts  
Only, by your side by your side I want to be  
Exchanging unbalanced kisses  
Comes closer to love   
Both your tears and the sorrowful lies  
Sleep in my heart   
Till your heart calls out to me  
Till the day I can meet you in my arms.

**En el espejo trastornado Su imagen reflejada ****  
****Gritos de Gritos ****  
****Un dedo que remonta la luna estrecha ****  
****Son usted llamando a alguien la espalda de amor que ha ido ****  
****No importa cuantas veces No importa cuantas veces ****  
****Como llamo sobre su ventana ****  
****Como un hilo siendo cortar ****  
****Su espalda es empujada por la aceleración de la noche ****  
****Sólo, usted usted yo se abraza fuerte ****  
****Cambio de besos desequilibrados ****  
****Viene más cerca para gustar ****  
****Tanto sus rasgones(lágrimas) como la mentira dolorosa ****  
****Sueño en mi corazón ****  
****Un tiovivo que le toma hacia ayer ****  
****Deseo pararse Para querer para pararse ****  
****Busco la llave ****  
****El levantamiento del cielo que parece derrumbarse ****  
****Lo llevo solo ****  
****Sólo, por su lado por su lado quiero ser ****  
****Escrito con besos desequilibrados ****  
****Un argumento(guión) de nosotros dos ****  
****Incluso llámele el amor incluso si no es fuerte ****  
****Todo sobre usted daño****  
****Sólo, por su lado por su lado quiero ser ****  
****Cambio de besos desequilibrados ****  
****Viene más cerca para gustar ****  
****Tanto sus rasgones(lágrimas) como la mentira dolorosa ****  
****Sueño en mi corazón ****  
****Antes de que su corazón me llame ****  
****Hasta el día puedo encontrarle en mis armas(brazos).**

Unbalanced Kiss wo shite  
  
Unbalanced Kiss  
(3 ending)  
  
Wareta kagami no naka utsuru kimi no sugata  
Naiteiru naiteiru_  
_Hosoi tsuki o nazoru yubi  
Dare o yondeiru no kieta koi no senaka_   
_Nandodemo nandodemo_  
_Kimi no mado o tataku kara_  
_Yoru no kasokudo ni senaka osarete_  
_Ito ga kireru you ni  
Tada kimi o kimi o tsuyoku daiteta  
_  
_Anbaransu na KISS o kawashite_  
_Ai ni chikazuke yo_  
_Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo_  
_Boku no kokoro ni nemure  
_  
_Kino e no MERRY-GO-ROUND kimi o hako n de yuku_  
_Tome-takute tome-takute_  
_Boku wa kagi o sagashiteru  
Kuzureochisou na sora o sasaete  
Hitori tachitsukusu  
Tada kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo  
_  
_Anbaransu na KISS de kakareta_  
_Futari no shinario_  
_Ai to yobu hodo tsuyo kunakutemo  
Kimi no subete ga itai  
Ai to yobu hodo tsuyo kunakutemo  
Kimi no subete ga itai

Tada kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo  
Anbaransu na KISS o kawashite  
Ai ni chikazuke yo  
Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo  
Boku no kokoro ni nemure  
Kimi no kokoro ga boku o yobu made  
Dakishimeaeru hi made  
  
Taiyou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki Ed 5

Mabuta no ura ni otonare dake ukabete nemurugi setsuni GOOD BYE  
Tomoku kira-meku yasashisa yori tada hito tsuwaga mama ga oshii  
Tsumetai-garasu no machi o kugutinukete  
Sono te ni uretai kimochi tashikametai  
Me-o akete miru yume dake tsukyoku dakishimete iru yo  
Kaze ga urite ame ga utte kokoro wa yurete mo  
Me-o akete miru yume nara ima wa kizutsuite mo ii  
Kono sora ga katte na hodo tsunao ni nareru yo  
  
Kizuitara dare mo ga naku-noku de munashisa ni sukoshi mareta LONELY  
Shira keta hirusegari no heya de fusaide kao o mochi agero  
Matomatanai DEISUKASSHON buchi komashite  
AIDEA butsu beyou hikigen na ashita a  
Me-o akete miru yume ni wa kanaritoge ga aru no darou  
Hito o-shinji uso o-shintte namida ga itai yo  
Me-o akete miru yume ni wa itsu mofurima wa sareteru  
Kono machi ga katta na hodo tsumoterarenai no sa  
Me-o akete miru yume dake kitto te ha taega aru sa  
Suki o tsuite mune oketta dare-ka no omokage  
Me-o akete miru yume nara ima wa setsunakute wa ii  
Kono ai ga katte na hodo bane ni shiteiku sa  
Me-o akete miru yume dake tsukyoku dakishimete iru yo  
Kaze ga urite ame ga utte kokoro wa yurete mo  
Me-o akete miru yume nara ima wa kizutsuite mo ii  
Kono sora ga katte na hodo tsunao ni nareru yo

EQUIPO ROKUYUKAI:

NÚMERO DE INTEGRANTES: 5 bestias. SHAKU, ZUSUKOMA, ZERU, ROTO.

Una de las bestias se rindió sin pelear y dos murieron.

ESTE ES EL ÓRDEN DE LAS PELEAS:

ZUSUKOMA – KWABARA

ROTO – KURAMA

SHAKU – YUSKE

ZERU – HIEI

Shaku.

Cuanto más bebe, más poderoso es. Esa es una de sus mayores habilidades. Este se enfrenta con Yuske y cuando se quedan sin poder espiritual, Yuske lo vence en un duelo de cuchillos. Pero igual se hicieron amigos. Estuvo en reemplazo a los que se rindieron.

Susukoma:  
Es muy buen a migo al final, pero eso si, muy poderoso. Su habilidad es manejar los yo yos. Kwabara pierde contra Susukoma pero se hacen amigos.

Zeru:

Peleó contra Hiei y es el capitán del Equipo Rokuyukai. Hiei lo venció con su dragón negro, Kokuryuha. Su poder se basa en controlar el fuego del mundo humano.

Roto:

Peleó contra Kurama. Tenía un aparato y si apretaba el botón, una sombra se devoraría a Shiori Minamino, la madre de Kurama. Él usa una especie de espada creada con su propio cuerpo. Kurama lo mata con una de sus poderosas plantas.

EQUIPO DEL DR. ICHIGAKI:

NÚMERO DE INTEGRANTES: 4, con el DR. ICHIGAKI, EN, RIO Y KAI.

Los tres últimos, eran controlados por el Dr. Ichigaki, con una bomba de sangre. Los tres se sentían muy tristes, ya que no querían pelear con el equipo de Yuske. Ichigaki les dijo a los tres que sí lo ayudaban a ganar el torneo salvaría a su maestro, el cual estaba muy enfermo. Pero los engañó y los manipuló para hacerlos de su pertenencia. Antes, construyó un robot llamado, Gatasubal, para que se encargara de Hiei y Kurama, porque si no, perderían. Pero, estos lo vencieron al instante y Kwabara termino muy herido al igual que Yuske, pero siguieron peleando.

Yuske pudo liberar a EN, RIO Y KAI y ellos se fueron con su maestro. Ichigaki se transformó y peleó contra Yuske, pero este lo venció con solo unos pocos golpes.

EQUIPO MAYOBSKAI:

NÚMERO DE INTEGRANTES: 5 integrantes. TOUYA, GAMMA, JIN, BAKKEN Y RISHO.

PELEAS:

TOUYA – KURAMA

JIN – YUSKE

GAMMA – KURAMA

BAKKEN – KURAMA

RISHO - KWABARA

Touya:

Es el amo del hielo y como dice su sobrenombre, su poder es el del hielo. Creo con su propia mano una gran espada letal, y pelea contra Kurama.

Perdió contra Kurama, el cual quedó muy herido.

Gamma:

Su sobrenombre es Gamma el maestro del disfraz. Maneja, como dije anteriormente en el sobrenombre, el maquillaje. Este es muy famoso por su Maquillaje del Sello Mágico. Utiliza esta técnica en ambos brazos, piernas y pecho de Kurama. Perdió contra Kurama.

Jin:

Es el amo del viento y manipula justamente, el viento. Su poder principal es el Shuraseimpuken. Y lo utiliza contra Yuske, su oponente. A pesar de ser tan fuerte, tiene un cierto aire simpaticón y es gracioso.

Bakken:

Este peleó con Kurama, quién ya había tenido tres peleas seguidas. Kurama fue derrotado por tener tantas heridas por las peleas anteriores. Cuando Bakken golpeó a Kurama, Yuske sen enfureció tanto, que lo mató.

Risho:

Este controla la tierra y le dicen Risho el amo de la tierra. Puede hacerse a sí mismo un escudo escho de barro para protegerse. Este peleó contra Kwabara. Kwabara estaba perdiendo, pero apareció Yukina y eso lo obligó a vencer a Risho, y lo venció.

EQUIPO URAOTOGHI:

NÚMEROS DE INTEGRANTES: 5 integrantes. URAURASHIMA, SHISHIWAKAMARU, MAKINTARO, KUROMOMOTARO, ZUZUKI.

PELEAS:

SHISHIWAKAKAMRU – GENKAI, KWABARA

URAURASHIMA – KURAMA

KUROMOMOTARO – HIEI

ZUZUKI – GENKAI

MAKINTARO - HIEI

Uraurashima:

Este es muy persuasivo, y peleó contra Kurama. Caundo estaban, peleando Uraurashima le dijo a Kurama por telepatía, que lo matara cuando este le diera la señal. Kurama se lo creyó pero solo recibió un fuerte latigazo por parte de uraurashima.

En su poder tiene la caja mágica reversible, que te vuelve a la niñez, pero Kurama solo se transforma en Youko Kurama, pero no mata a Uraurashima, solo quería preguntarle como se hacía ese polvo para volverse niño. El otro no pudo contestarle, porque la espada de Shishiwakamaru lo atravesó, pues él no quería brindarle esa información a alguien más poderoso que él mismo.

Shishiwakakamru:

Peleó contra Genkai, y utilizó una espada especial llamada La Espada del Grito Infernal o Makokumensatsuken. Tiene en su poder la capa del retorno con la cual mandó a Kwabara al viejo estadio allí se encontró con las chicas y volvieron al nuevo estadio, donde se desarrolló la semifinal.

Fue vencido por Genkai.

Makintaro:

Este peleó contra Hiei, el cual lo atravesó con su espada con mucha facilidad. No tiene un gran poder espiritual.

Kuromomotaro:

Utiliza la técnica del Kibidango, son bolas que si se las come, se convierte en otro ser más poderoso. Peleó contra Hiei, y recibió los golpes del Rengokushou de este. Solo utilizó las transformaciones del perro, el faisán y el mono, todas ellas armaduras.

Susuki:

En realidad, su nombre en su forma no original es Ongi, un anciano, pero se deja mostrar tal cual es. Un payaso, podríamos decir. Maneja el poder del Ciclón del Arco Iris y se cree hermoso. Dijo al público que quien le dijera solo Susuki sin ante poner el "hermoso" lo mataría, e insulta a Genkai porque no le gusta la vejez y su sueño es vivir joven por siempre.

EQUIPO TOGURO:

NÚMERO DE INTEGRANTES: 5 integrantes. SAKIO, TOGURO EL MAYOR, TOGURO EL MENOR, BUI Y KARASU.

PELEAS:

KARASU – KURAMA

BUI – HIEI

TOGURO EL MENOR – YUSKE

TOGURO EL MAYOR – KWABARA

SAKIO- Ninguno. En realidad sería Koenma pero ninguno peleó, no se porque, si alguien me lo explica... se lo voy a agradecer...

Sakio:

Es el capitán del equipo Toguro. Este personaje, quiere ganar el torneo para abrir un agujero entre el mundo humano y el mundo espiritual, pero apuesta su vida a que el equipo Toguro le ganaba al equipo de Yuske, así que pierde la vida, porque Yuske les gana, Koenma también apuesta su vida.

Toguro el mayor:

Este puede transformarse en lo que quiera, es muy poderoso y es el mayor de los hermanos Toguro. Pero, su hermano, Toguro el menor, es mucho más poderoso.

Toguro el menor:

Su edad es de más de 50 años, supongo. Este con Genkai, fueron grandes luchadores, pero cuando esta se volvió anciana, Toguro la mató, porque no le gusta la vejez y por eso vendió su alma a un demonio, para ser siempre joven.

Bui:

Este peleó contra Hiei y una de sus habilidades es crear hachas, pero Hiei las derrite con mucha facilidad. Bui utiliza una armadura para controlar su poder llamado "aura de batalla" la cual es muy fuerte, Hiei llevaba también un vendaje para poder controlar su Kokuryuha.

Karasu:

Este tira bombas que los sujetos muy débiles no pueden ver. Llegó un momento en que Kurama dejó de verlas por su estado físico, había perdido mucha sangre.

PREGUNTAS SI RESPUESTAS:

¿Cuando Hiei se pone la venda en su frente?

Suponemos que lo hace muy rápido y por eso no lo vemos o no le gusta que lo vean n.n

¿Hasta dónde le salen ojos a Hiei?

No se, pero ya se lo imaginarán u.u

COMBATE FINAL:

PRIMERA PELEA: KURAMA VS KARASU.

Kurama se defiende de Karasu con el Fukaemugi, pero a Karasu no le hace nada. Kurama se convierte en Youko Kurama en el momento que una de las bombas cae frente a él y crea una bola de humo y Karasu se detiene pensando que ya había muerto, cuando está por bajar de la plataforma de combate, aparece Youko Kurama. Karasu siguió atacando, pero Kurama ya podía ver a la perfección las bombas. Kurama ataca con la planta Origi, la cual si alguna persona cercana a ella se movía la atacaría directamente. Karasu fue apresado por la planta, pero logró destruirla con una de sus bombas, esto también izo que Kurama volviera a la forma de Shuuichi Minamino.

Kurama ya no podía ver las bombas, Yuske le avisó que estaba rodeado y que no se moviera. Kurama no se movió, pero Karasu dijo: "Podría matarte directamente, pero lo haré lentamente" y así fue. Las bombas fueron explotando y Kurama cayó al suelo inconsciente. Luego se despertó y atacó a Karasu con la planta del infierno a la que le gusta la sangre a cambio de su vida. Cuando despertó se levantó y se preguntó porqué estaba vivo. Supo que era porque Shuuichi Minamino estaba adquiriendo los poderes de Youko Kurama. Karma dijo que lo había vencido pero no había ganado la pelea. Yuri confirmó esto. El ataque impactó en Karasu, después de la cuenta de 10 de Yuri.

Esta era la primera victoria del equipo Toguro.

SEGUNDA PELEA: BUI VS HIEI.

Bui fue el primero que atacó con sus hachas, pero Hiei las esquivaba, Bui atacaba con los bloques de la arena de combate. Uno de ellos le venía directo y no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo así que lo partió en mil pedacitos con su Rengokushou. Bui decidió liberar su poder, sacándose la armadura, que pesaba mucho. Hiei lo esperó y entonces comenzó a despedir, Bui, su "Aura de Batalla" Hiei se quitó su vendaje y cadenas y liberó su Kokuryuha. Bui consigue detener el dragón negro y el público moría calcinado. Una llama cayó justo al costado derecho de Koto quién informó que esta era una imagen pura del mismísimo infierno. Hiei tenía un dragón negro tatuado en el brazo izquierdo.

Cundo Bui logró contrarrestar el ataque de Hiei y pensó que había ganado aparece Hiei sin ningún rasguño. Y lo mira directo a los ojos. Kurama dice que Hiei se tragó al dragón negro, el que hiciera eso, se convertiría en el maestro del Kokuryuha y Hiei lo logró.

Bui comenzó a golpear a Hiei sin parar pero estos golpes no le hacían daño alguno. Hiei le devolvió los golpes y Bui quedó en el suelo. Yuri comienza el conteo. Bui le dijo que para él no tenía sentido vivir si Toguro y él ya lo había derrotado y le pidió que lo matara. Hiei solo volvió a la arena y sonrío y dijo: "Si quieres matate pro tu cuenta, nadie me dice lo que debo hacer". Yuri declara que Hiei es el ganador. Kwabara ni quería acercarse a Hiei y Yuske lo felicitó y le dijo que quizá podía seguir peleando. Hiei dijo que no, que su Kokuryuha tenia un pequeño defecto. Les dijo que todo el poder que había utilizado lo tenía recuperar invernando. Kwabara le dijo si era un oso o algo así. Hiei les dijo que si no ganaban el torneo, que cuando él se despertara, los iba a matar. Sus últimas palabras fueron: "Si llegan a perder los voy a..." ¡¡¡¡Toing!!!! Cayó dormido y todo comenzaron a reirse y Yuske dijo: "¡Nos regañó hasta el último minuto antes de caerse dormido!"

Koenma dijo: "Mhh... ¿Este es el hombre que se volvió loco y destruyó parte del estadio?"

Kwabara solo dijo que quería dibujarle un bigote con una fibrón negro, de donde lo saco y ¿le habrá dibujado unos lindo bigotitos a Hiei?

LOS TRES GUERREROS:

Esta a cargo de los hermanos Toguro. Ellos son Miyuki, Gokumonki, Inmaki.

MIYUKI:

Su apariencia es la de una mujer, pero en realidad es un hombre. Tiene alma de mujer, Yuske le dice que debe ser una mujer por completo o un hombre por completo no a medias. Uno de sus poderes es tomar uno de sus cabellos y convertirlo en un látigo o soga. Fue derrotada pro Yuske.

INMAKI:

Tiene unas cuchillas en sus manos, muy filosas. También puede desaparecer, Yuske y Kwabara lo vencen.

GOKUMONKI:

No es muy poderoso. Yuske y Kwabara rescataron a Botán de sus manos porque este la había secuestrado en ese momento. Tuvieron que tener cuidado porque tiene un garrote con el cual él intentó lastimar de gravedad a Yuske y a Kwabara. Pero estos son muy fuertes y lograron esquivas todos sus ataques.

LAS CUATRO BESTIAS:

Integrada por 4 bestias: SUSAKU, GEMBU, DRAGÓN AZUL, VIACO.

ORDEN DE LAS PELEAS:

GEMBU – KURAMA

VIACO – KWABARA

DRAGÓN AZUL – HIEI

SUSAKU – YUSKE

SUSAKU:

Es el líder de las cuatro bestias y peleó contra Yuske. Es muy poderoso y utiliza como poder los rayos. A Yuske se le izo dificultoso vencerlo pues sus habilidades son muy buenas y posee la habilidad de multiplicarse en 7.

GEMBU:

Es un monstruo de roca, cuyas habilidades son no muy poderosas. Puede fusionarse con cualquier tipo de roca y desarmarse. Peleó contra Kurama y perdió pues no pudo fusionarse correctamente.

DRAGÓN AZUL:

Dragón Azul es un monstruo de Hielo. Utiliza el Toreigan. Intenta congelar a Hiei pero este es rápido, pero falla por unos centímetros. Le congela las dos piernas y un brazo. Pero Hiei se deshace del hielo con solo apretar su puño, pues el nació en Koorime y es muy resistente al hielo.

VIACO:

Es Viaco el tigre blanco, este es capaz de succionar el poder espiritual d cualquier humano o bestia. Kwabara lo venció a pesar de que se quedó sin poder espiritual.

ARMAS:

LAS ARMAS SON TRES. LA CAJA MÁGICA REVERSIBLE, LA ESPADA DEL JUICIO, UN FRUTO DE VIDAS PASADAS.

LA CAJA MÁGICA REVERSIBLE:

Esta es capaz de volver al oponente a la niñez. Esta caja la tenía Uraurashima, quién volvió a Kurama y a Yuri los volvió a su niñez, solo que Kurama volvió a su forma de Youko.

UN FRUTO DE VIDAS PASADAS:

Esto se lo dio Susuki a Kurama, para transformarse en Youko, está hecho de una flor encontrada recientemente en el mundo espiritual.

LA ESPADA DEL JUICIO:

Esta espada es capaz de sacarle de a poco el poder espiritual de la persona que la está usando. Susuki da esta arma a Kwabara. Con esta espada tu poder se multiplica y puedes desaparecer cuando lo necesites de verdad.

LA ESPADA DEL JUICIO Y EL FRUTO DE VIDAS PASADAS, ESTÁN EN ETAPA EXPERIMENTAL Y NO SE SABE CUALES SERÍAN LOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS.

Una mañana yuske se despierta a las siete,y ya era tarde para ir ala escuela, en eso mientras despierta yuske se encuantra vestido con una pijama de pandas y mas se sorprende porque el duerme en una cama matrimonial, al levantarse escucha a alguien cantando el se dirige a la cocina y se encuentra con botan quien le hace de desayunar unos a hotkakes, y ella lo ve y le dice que bueno que se desperto que era un flojonaso, y que se le hacia tarde para ir al trabajo, el no sabia que pasaba, luego se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, yuske le pregunta a botan que hacia aqui,ella le dice todavia no despiertas mi amor, yuske se sorprende por la expresion de botan, en eso yuske se quita la pijama y se pone su uniforme, y de pronto kurama y hiei llegan de visita a la casa vestidos de traje y corbarta, quien le dicen que habian pasado a felicitarlos por su aniversario de bodas, el se sorprende,botan se preocupa,kurama y hiei rien,el no lo cree y sale corriendo de alli, mientras botan,kurama y hiei le reian, el solo gritaba, y en eso despierta y se da cuenta que solo ha sido un sueño.

**1. Joshoo: Reikai tantei hen (El inicio: el detective espiritual)**

**2. Ankoku bujutsukai hen (El torneo oscuro de artes marciales)**

**3. Makai no tobira hen (El portal del mundo infernal)  
4. Makai hen (El mundo infernal)**

¿QUÉ ES EL HENTI?

Es el "porno" de un animé, en general son trucadas, pero le quitan lo lindo al animé. Como por ejemplo, Hiei y Kurama. He visto imágenes de casualidad, y es horrendo. Además, el autor no quiere expresar eso en su historia.

¿QUÉ ES EL YAOI?

El yaoi es casi igual de malo que el Hentai. Son las relaciones entre los hombres, volvemos al ejemplo de Kurama y Hiei.

¿QUÉ ES EL YURI?

Yuri es lo mismo que el yaoi, pero son relaciones entre mujeres...

¿QUÉ ES EL ANIMÉ?

Es la animación japonesa. Cuando uno escucha este término, piensa inmediatamente en dibujos animados para todas las edades, pero no es así. Muchos son aptos para mayores de 15 y otros tienen muchas peleas y sangre. El animé tiene géneros mezclados. Como drama, acción, terror, suspenso, comedia, etc.

¿QUÉ ES EL MANGA?

Es una historieta o comic japonés. Los mangas, tratan de historias más complicadas y confusas, a veces los personajes principales mueren

¿Qúe es Otaku?

El Otaku, es una persona obsesionada por el animé. Pero no hay que armar revuelo por ello, no quiere decir que estés loca. Si quieres saber si eres o no un Otaku pulsa en la opción, "¿Eres un Otaku?"

¿ERES UN OTAKU?

Solo piensa la verdad, la pura verdad, para saaber si eres o no un Otaku.

Duermes pensando en el animé.

Comés pensando en el animé.

Hacés la tarea y recuerdas a Kurama.

Ves a tu amiga en Taaekwondo y te imaginas a Hiei.

Pusiste banda ancha para estar en páginas de Yu Yu Hakusho todo el día.

Solo hablas de animé, cuando chateas con otras fanáticas.

OTROS TÉRMINOS:

Art Book: Libro de ilustraciones.

Animé book: Libro con ilustraciones de un ova.

Manwa: Comic estilo manga, proveniente de países cercanos.

Opening: Tema musical del inico de un animé

Ending: Tema musical del cierre de un animé

Manka-Ka : Artista de manga

Shojo: Manga para chicas

Shonen ai: Otro nombre apara el "Yaoi"

Sukebe: Como el "Hentai" , pero menos asqueroso , digamos "erotico" ( un nuevo enmigo --)

Gauken : Comedias amorosas del animé

Ova: (original video Animation) Una peli que dura al rededor de 30 o 40 minutos.

Seiyuu: Doblador en japones

Shonen: Manga para chicos(varones)

LOS TRES TESOROS:

LA ESPADA DE KOOMA:

Es una espada que cuando corta a una persona o animal, esta se convierte en una bestia. Hiei robó esta espada y la probó con Kaiko, que por suerte se salvó.

EL ESPEJO ANGOKUKIO:

Este espejo fue robado por Kurama, pero con buenas intenciones. Él quería salvar a su madre enferma. EL espejo concederá tu deseo pero hay un defecto, debe quitarte la vida. Yuske ayudó a Kurama en esto y el espejo les dijo que no les quitaría la vida a ninguno de los dos por la buena acción de Yuske.

HAKIDAMA:

Es una esfera capaz de quitar el alma de los niños. Este extraño suceso ocurrió en la ciudad de Yuske, el cual persiguió el alma hasta el que se la había quitado.

COSAS DE UN DETECTIVE:

SELLO MEYIRU:

Cuando Botán le puso esto en la ropa a los chicos, ellos no pudieron sacarlos pues la persona que los pone es la única que puede hacerlo. Sirve para saber el estado de una persona. EL ROJO: HERIDAS SUMAMENTE GRAVES. EL AMARILLO: ERIDAS NO LETALES. EL AZUL: EN PERFECTO ESTADO. Kurama, Hiei, Botán y Kwabara los utilizaron cuando se tuvieron que dividir e ir por las escaleras. Si la persona que coloca el sello muere, este se cae inmediatamente.

YOKIKEY:

Simula ser un reloj pero en realidad es una brújula que busca el poder espiritual. Yuske lo utilizó para encontrar a Hiei y luego se rompe porque lo utilizó en el torneo de la maestra Genkai.

SILBATO ITAKO:

Este silbato posee la propiedad de aturdir a monstruos y bestias, los humanos no pueden escucharlo. Cuando Kurama, Botán y Kwabara estaban buscando a Hiei, este cayó desde un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos. Se molestó mucho porque lo hayan despertado de esa manera.

ANILLO REYIKIRIBU:

Este anillo aumenta el poder del ReiGun de Yuske, así venció a Gouky.

GAFAS ESPIRITUALES DE RAYOS X:

Sirven para ver la verdadera identidad de los monstruos. Yuske lo utilizó con Gouky para saber si él era al que buscaba.

DOLBAJE:

**Yuusuke Urameshi - Nozomu Sasaki  
Kayko Yukimura - Yuri Amano  
Kurama - Megumi Ogata  
Youko Kurama - Shigeru Nakahara  
Hiei - Noboyuki Hiyama  
Kazuma Kuwabara - Shigeru Chiba  
Koenma Daioh - Mayumi Tanaka  
Botan - Sanae Miyuki  
Shizuru Kuwabara - Ai Orikasa  
Yukina - Yuri Shiratori  
Oni -Tomomichi Nishimura  
Genkai - Hisako Kyooda  
Atsuko Urameshi - Yoko Soumi  
Byakko - Takeshi Watanabe  
Genkai Joven - Megumi Hayashibara**

**Hinageshi - Chisa Yokoyama  
Itsuki - Tsujitani Kooji  
Jin - Yamaguchi Kappei  
Juri - Katsuyo Endou  
Kaitou Yuu - Issei Futamata  
Kidou Asato - Takehito Koyasu  
Koto - Ai Orikasa  
Kuronue - Ootsuka Yoshitada  
Mukuro - Minami Takayama  
Narrador - Tomomichi Nishimura  
Puu - Yuri Shiratori  
Sayaka - Yuri Shiratori  
Sakyou -Nobuyuki Furuta  
Shiori Minamino - Yuri Satoo  
Shura - Ikue Outani  
Toguro Ottoto - Tesshoo Genda  
Toguro Ani - Suzuki Katsumi  
Shinobu Sensui - Rokuroo Naya  
Yanagisawa Mitsunari - Mitsuaki Madono  
Yomi - Eraba Masashi **

yusuke:voy a estudiar por k yo si soy i nteligente. keiko:me encantan las peleas y la sangre. kurama:mama vete de aki, ke no ves k estoy ocupado, no me importa si estas enferma. shiori minamino: shuichi has la tarea deja de jugar con ese aparato: hiei:kazuma me agradas mucho!!!!!! botan:hay que pensar koenma:voy hacer dieta koenma:haaa k valiente soy a la hora de pelear shizuru:cuidate mucho hermano kerido hiei:yo tambien tengo sentimientos kurama:la rosa es muy cursi, voy a cambiar de arma yusuke:keiko largate!!! k no ves k estudio no soy tu k eres irresponsable!!! yusuke:los profesores de mi escuela me ayudan mucho kuwabara:que feita esta la yukina yukina:ese enano es mi hermano wuacala mejor prefiero kedarme con kuwabara!! kuwabara:hiei es un gran amigo hiei:no me queda muy bien el negro shizuru:no se que le ven las personas al cigarro yusuke:mi madre se preocupa mucho x mi hiei:botan kieres ser mi novia kurama:me cortare el cabello botan:yukina ese enano k ves ahi es tu hermano hiei:porque tenemos k pelear,no podemos solo ablar? genkai:ayy no, hubiera seguido a toguro,estoy muy vieja!!! kurama:oooh no,volvi a reprobar biologia!!!!! koenma:ahh no,ya no kiero seguir trabajando aki, lo k kiero es pelear hiei:no me gusta ver como matan a la gente kurama(minamino):no tendre piedad de nadie,los matare a todos!!!!!!ja ni k fuera hiei kuwabara: yukina jamas se fijara en mi hiei:mukuro te amo con todo mi alma yusuke:ya no kiero ser detective espiritual,me dan miedo los monstruos puuh:pikashu!! kurama:estas plantas me dan asco. hiei:porque no puedo ser kuwabara botan:hiei deja de decir tonterias aprende de mi k estoy pensando en como resolver esta situacion hiei:si pudiera pedir un deseo seria en ser mas alto para k les guste a las chicas kurama:lo siento yusuke no les puedo ayudar en esta mision, que no ves k soy tan famoso con las chicas y pues voy ahir con ellas a la disco hiei:kazuma te doy mi aprobacion para que te cases con mi hermana yukina, tu serias el unico k dejaria k se casara con mi hermana kuwabara:lo siento yukina no te puedo ayudar yusuke:ashhh,ya me enfade de keiko...no esta nada mal yukina 

**  
**


End file.
